


We're A Family

by AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Seb, based on the scene from episode two, everyone else is just sort of there and mentioned like once, it's basically canon that carlos is bullied and that makes me sad, protective theatre kids, some seblos fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire/pseuds/AmazingTomHollandisnotonfire
Summary: Ricky finds out why Carlos thought he was going to get assaulted in the library and tries to show Carlos that the group is there to love and protect him.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Carlos Rodriguez, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	We're A Family

The day that Ricky Bowen approached him in the library was a day Carlos thought about very often.  
  
Carlos hadn't eaten in the cafeteria since the first day of freshman year, even if it was something he had been so excited about since he discovered he would be attending East High School. After an upperclassman dumped their lunch on his new _High School Musical_ sweatshirt, causing the entire room to laugh at his humiliation, Carlos vowed to never again enter that space unless he absolutely needed to. This is when he approached the librarian and practically begged her to let him eat in there. She only agreed because she played Bunko with his mother, but Carlos appreciated her nonetheless. He was rarely approached in the library, so when he felt something hit the front of his sweater on a random day during his sophomore year, it got his attention.  
  
He looked up to find Ricky Bowen behind a bookshelf…behind _the_ bookshelf. As Ricky motioned him over, Carlos looked around making sure it was him that Ricky was calling over and not one of his friends that just happened to be behind Carlos. Because why would Ricky be calling him over? Why would popular, skater-boy, Mr. "I'm too cool for musicals" want to talk to him? _Unless…_  
  
Carlos nervously made his way over to Ricky. As he walked into the aisle of books, memories swarmed through Carlos' mind. Visions of his freshman tormenters backing him into that exact aisle when they found out that's where he started eating lunch. Him struggling to breathe as his shirt collars were gripped and pulled forward or hands found their way to his neck, blocking off all airflow. The blinding pain in his back as he was slammed against the nearest wall and a strong fist connected with his cheek, usually breaking skin. The sounds of laughter and homophobic slurs as they walked away, leaving him for dead on the floor. So when Carlos saw Ricky in that aisle, he put his hands up in defense and the words came out before he could register what he was saying.  
  
"If you plan on assaulting me, I have to warn you, my mother plays Bunko with the librarian and we will press charges." Carlos barely registered Ricky taking a step back and raising his hands to mirror Carlos' own. All he felt was fear and dread. What was he thinking? Nobody was pressing charges! Ricky would see right through his lie. He knew not to speak in these situations, it only made things worse. He was conditioned to shut up and take the hit so why now was he trying to defend himself?  
  
Carlos almost felt relieved when Ricky simply started performing the curtain call choreography and explaining that he wasn't dropping out of the musical after all. So, in true Carlos fashion, he forgot about his own insecurities and taught Ricky the difference between spirit fingers and jazz hands. However, when Ricky walked away at the end of the lunch period, Carlos was left alone with his self-criticizing thoughts, the tears threatening to stream down his cheeks, and the memories of freshman year he'd been trying to forget.  
  
-  
  
In the spring of his sophomore year, Carlos was still eating in the library. He knew that some of the theatre kids had started eating together after _High School Musical: The Musical_ ended, but Carlos still felt out of place with them. He found himself in a strange midway point between being a drama kid and Miss Jenn's assistant that no one ever listened to, so sometimes he felt unwelcome in the group. Even when Seb offered to eat with him or invited him to his and Natalie's table, Carlos always declined. As much as he loved spending time with his boyfriend, he didn't want Seb to sacrifice his East High experience by not eating in the cafeteria but he also couldn’t risk getting picked on again, especially in front of Seb and the theatre kids. However, Carlos had stopped being so on edge because somehow he had escaped torment for the entirety of the year so far. He didn’t know whether it was because of his connection with Miss Jenn, the endless college representatives attending games trying to recruit them, or a freshman that they found more entertaining to mess with, but whatever the reason was, Carlos was grateful. 

Until the day came that Carlos stopped being so lucky.   
  
Carlos would come to regret every decision he made on that seemingly normal Friday. He would come to regret not accepting Seb's offer to eat in the cafeteria with him that day. He would come to regret putting both earbuds in his ears and having the volume of the choreography video on so loudly. He would come to regret not checking his surroundings every once in a while. He would come to regret not being afraid of what could happen to him. Because, without Carlos noticing the rather large presence behind him, two hands were slamming down on the table, trapping him where he sat. Carlos jumped out of his seat and ripped the headphones out of his ears, turning around to face them once again. He looked around for an escape route or possible savoirs, but there wasn't anything around him except dusty books, empty desks, and three seniors smirking down at his small, shaking form. Déjà vu hit him like a freight train as he was once again backed into that same bookcase to inevitably receive his first beating as a sophomore. Carlos would never learn why they chose that day or why they hadn’t approached him sooner, but in retrospect, it didn't matter to him.  
  
Nothing mattered as his collar was gripped and he was lifted off the ground to be eye level with the boy who would cause him immense pain in only a few seconds. Nothing mattered as a blinding pain shot through his back as it hit the wall, the books shaking on the surrounding shelves at the the force. Nothing mattered when a fist connected with his face and his glasses shattered, cutting his cheek and falling to the floor. Nothing mattered as he was dropped to the floor and the taunting comments began: the laughing, the cruel jokes, the insults. Nothing mattered as they kicked his ribs and legs, shattering any chance he had of attending rehearsal or choreographing the group number that afternoon. Nothing mattered as they high-fived and walked away, once again leaving him unmoving on the ground and close to unconsciousness.  
  
-  
  
The day that he approached Carlos Rodriguez in the library was a day Ricky did not think about very often.  
  
Ricky remembered searching the entire school for Carlos to show him the choreography, and while he did question what he was doing in the library instead of eating in the cafeteria with his friends, he didn't think much of it. He figured he was working on the musical and just wanted a quieter space to do so. When he found Carlos at the computers watching a video of people dancing, he figured his suspicions had been correct. He snuck past the very entranced Carlos and hid in the back of the room. He stood behind the back bookshelf and began throwing random small objects at the choreographer. It took two attempts but Carlos looked up and met Ricky's gaze. He missed Carlos' eyes going wide and showing nothing but fear and confusion as he motioned the younger boy over. When Carlos entered the aisle, however, he couldn't miss his hands raising in defense and the words that were spoken next.  
  
"If you plan on assaulting me, I have to warn you, my mother plays Bunko with the librarian and we will press charges." Ricky immediately stepped back and put his own hands up in surrender. _What does he think?_ _I'm going to beat him up or something?_ He couldn’t understand what he ever did to Carlos to give off a violent impression and he was the tiniest bit offended, but he just laughed it off instead and showed Carlos the choreography. He watched as Carlos seemed to calm down and help him with his mistakes, and all thoughts of the earlier comment instantly vanished. He thanked Carlos at the end of the period and left the library. Ricky, from time to time, remembered Carlos' comment but he never questioned the sophomore on the meaning behind it. Ricky didn’t know it yet, but that was one of the biggest mistakes, among the many others, that he would make during his time at East High.  
  
-  
  
Months later, Ricky was once again searching for Carlos during their lunch period. He was struggling with his and Nini's duet for the spring musical and he wanted Carlos' help before they performed it again during rehearsal that day and he completely embarrassed himself like last time. The first spot he tried was once again the cafeteria and he was shocked to learn that not a single member of the drama department knew where he ate. Well, except Seb who sent him to the library. Since joining the musical Ricky had learned to be more aware of others, so he noticed the hurt expression Seb held when he said his boyfriend never eats with him and the longing look Seb gave him as he walked towards the library.  
  
When he entered the library, he did not see Carlos on the computers like he was the last time. The library seemed to be empty - not one person being in Ricky's direct line of sight. He wondered if Seb gave him the wrong location or if Carlos was for some reason lying to his boyfriend about where he ate. Ricky was about to leave when suddenly, a group of seniors walked out of the back aisle laughing and high-fiving. They walked out of the library muttering insults about an unknown someone to each other, blatantly ignoring the skater as they passed. Ricky looked at the aisle they had just exited, then at the doors that had just shut, and finally to the aisle again as he started walking towards the back of the library. To this day, Ricky didn’t know what led him to walk back there, his gut told him something was wrong.  
  
As Ricky entered the shelves, he stopped in his tracks because nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him. All he could do was gasp as he took in the scene.  
  
In the back isle of the library, Ricky saw Carlos lying on his back on the dirty floor, something he knew the choreographer would never do willingly. His eyes were closed and his head fell to the side, giving Ricky a perfect view of the forming bruise on his left eye. New and old tears were clearly present on his cheeks but Carlos made no move to clear them away. Blood was dripping down his cheek which drew Ricky's attention to the broken glasses beside him. _His_ _favorite pair_ Ricky thought to himself. Or, he assumed they were. Carlos wore those ones quite often, especially after they were worn at homecoming. He assumed Seb had something to do with that and the thought made him smile for a second before he remembered where he was and what he was doing. As Ricky continued looking down at Carlos, he noticed a bruise also forming under the cuff of the sophomore's cropped jeans, leading him to believe there were more injuries that he just couldn't see. Finally, Ricky noticed one of Carlos' arms thrown across his chest while the other was at his side, both unmoving. That's when Ricky snapped out of his trance.  
  
_Carlos wasn’t moving._  
  
The fact that he and Carlos weren't close in any sense of the word didn't stop Ricky from rushing to the younger boy's side and falling to his knees. Ricky held his hands above him for several moments, debating on what his next move should be. He didn't know whether to touch him, go get the librarian, call the nurse, call Seb, or what to do. Finally, he decided figuring out Carlos' state of consciousness was probably the most important thing. He put a hand on Carlos' shoulder, but that caused a reaction Ricky could not have predicted. Carlos' eyes immediately opened and he jumped away, groaning as the quick movement seemed to irritate his injuries. Carlos was shaking and his eyes held nothing but fear and all Ricky could do was move away and put his hands up in surrender. At that moment, like Carlos, the déjà vu hit. He suddenly remembered and registered Carlos' panicked expression at the computers only a few months before. How hesitantly he followed Ricky to the bookshelves and the fear Carlos showed him as they interacted in this very same aisle. Ricky couldn’t figure it out before, but he understood it now. Carlos' comment about being assaulted wasn't about his disdain for Ricky or of those intruding on the drama department. It was about Carlos' past, and apparently present, that led him to believe the worst about anyone he wasn't close to. And at that moment, that person was Ricky, and Ricky had to prove that he wasn't going to inflict any more pain on Carlos.  
  
"Dude ah, it's me, Ricky? I'm not going to hurt you just please chill and stop moving." Carlos blinked at him in response but didn't move further away which Ricky was grateful for. Thankfully, Carlos registered (he assumed) that it was Ricky talking to him and that he wasn't a threat. Carlos looked down and started patting the ground, squinting as he seemed to be looking for something. Ricky raised an eyebrow but as he once again noticed Carlos' glasses lying on the ground only a couple inches from where Carlos' hand was laying, he cautiously moved towards Carlos. He knelt beside the sophomore and picked up the glasses, putting them into Carlos' hands. Ricky saw him jump again but when he realized what was in his possession, he put the broken glasses on his face. Ricky watched as they fell again but Carlos caught them, deciding to hold them on his nose since the right arm of the frames was most likely lying somewhere else on the floor. For the first time, Carlos' eyes met Ricky's but, to Ricky's disappointment, the dread only left for a second before returning. Ricky didn’t know why Carlos was still on edge around someone he spent 74 painstakingly long rehearsals with, but hopefully, Ricky would get that answer soon. Carlos finally made another movement, this time to get off his knees and sit back down on the library floor. He watched as Carlos tried to pull his legs up to his chest and his suspicions from early were confirmed. Carlos obviously had more injuries on his torso because he winced and just let his legs fall flat in front of him and his head against the back wall. He let out of breath and closed his eyes once again.  
  
The two were silent for a while. Ricky didn't know how to proceed with this situation but he knew he had to do something. If this was Nini or Big Red he would know exactly what to do. Hell, even when he hit E.J in the face with the basketball he could formulate some sort of sentence as he was apologizing in the bathroom. But deep down Ricky knew that this was different. It wasn't just because he wasn't close to Carlos or that he doesn't know what really happened. Ricky felt guilty.  
  
He knew he shouldn't feel guilty. Obviously, he had nothing to do with this; Carlos wasn't sitting immobile on the library floor because of something he did. But Ricky in some way felt responsible because he should have figured out something was wrong when he met with Carlos here all those months ago. Carlos wasn't exactly being subtle about his past experiences in the library, so there was no reason why Ricky didn't pick up on it quicker. How long had Carlos been getting beat up by those jocks? Did it happen the day Carlos helped him? Was that comment Carlos' way of asking for help but Ricky was too focused on getting Nini back to notice? Thoughts kept rushing through Ricky's head, the only thing stopping them was Carlos breaking the silence.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about this." Ricky snapped out of his inner freakout and saw Carlos looking at him, his eyes now pleading for Ricky to accept his request. Ricky raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dude I kind of have to tell someone. Miss Jenn? Principal Gutierrez? Someone who can help you with this!"  
  
"Ricky this isn't something that can be 'helped'" Carlos actually did the air-quotes which, in another circumstance, would have made Ricky laugh. "this is just how it is. I'll deal with it until May, they'll graduate, and everything will be fine next year." At that Carlos seemed to space out for a moment, clearly deep in thought before letting out a small and very defeated laugh. Now Ricky couldn't help but wonder how many times Carlos had told himself that same lie only to be disappointed each time.  
  
"Does anyone know about this?" Carlos shook his head. That's what Ricky figured but he had hoped for a different answer. "Why didn't you tell any of us?" Carlos went to speak but seemed to think twice about it because he closed his mouth and sighed, just looking at Ricky defeated but Ricky urged him to continue.  
  
"It's just…it isn't…this isn't something I need you guys to know about." Carlos whispered so quietly that Ricky almost couldn’t hear him.  
  
"But it is something we need to know about-why wouldn't you want us to know?"  
  
"Because!" Carlos practically yelled and sat up but Ricky could tell he instantly regretted it as he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back against the wall. "Because" Carlos breathed out. "It's hard enough to get you guys to take me seriously as it is. Me getting beat up and not even attempting to defend myself wouldn't really help me in that regard now would it?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question but Ricky didn't catch on.  
  
"What? No that wouldn't happen-Carlos of course we take you seriously. You're apart of the group-"  
  
"I know! I know. I know I'm in the group chat and I get invited to the cast parties and whatever but you'd have to be blind not to see what actually goes on Ricky c'mon. I spent the entirety of the fall musical trying to get to you guys to learn the dances, take the group picture, trying to be the assistant that Miss Jenn thought I would be. And I get it, I'm younger than most of you. Juniors and seniors don't listen to sophomores, you guys made that abundantly clear. I just-it put me in a place where I didn't know where I belonged. I wasn't an authority figure and I wasn't a student; I didn't have a place with you guys. But since rehearsals started again it’s been better and I didn't want to screw it up." Ricky felt the guilt from earlier intensify but he tried to focus on Carlos instead of his own feelings.  
  
"Dude, we respect the crap out of you you've gotta realize that. I mean, Nini goes on and on sometimes about how she wants you to teach her everything." That earned a small laugh out of Carlos but Ricky wasn't done. "But with everything that was going on, all the stuff everyone was dealing with, I don't think it would have mattered who you were or what grade you were in. Nobody listened to my suggestion about an acoustic version of 'When There Was Me And You' and I'm a junior. Well except Gina but we were kinda dating? So that doesn't count." Based on Carlos' facial expressions he couldn't tell if this was going well or not. "Anyway the point I guess is that you should tell us about this stuff. We're still…we're a family." Ricky still had a hard time with that word but he knew that is what Carlos needed to hear right now. However, Ricky did not get the reaction he wanted.  
  
"Are we though? We always seem to be arguing about something, there's so much drama, and we never hang out outside of rehearsal besides Ashlyn's cast parties but even casts that hate each other have those."  
  
"All friends have that though. Big Red and I argue all the time, Nini and I-well everyone knows about our arguments." Ricky didn’t miss Carlos' scoff and the 'obviously' that he mumbled under his breath but he continued on anyway. “We could probably hang out more than we do but that doesn't make us less of a family?" Ricky internally cringed; even he was questioning his own logic now.  
  
"Guess I don't know much about friendship dynamics," Carlos mumbled to himself but Ricky heard it anyway. Ricky could only nod in response because that confirmed Ricky's questions and doubts. Maybe Carlos was right. How much of a family could they be when one of their own was eating alone in the library and getting bullied in secret? How good of friends were they if Carlos was scared to share his suffering with them? If he thought they wouldn't defend him? Ricky's mind was a pool of self and group criticisms until he discovered a flaw in Carlos' thinking.  
  
"Can I ask you one more thing?" Carlos nodded but Ricky could tell he was out of it. "What about Seb?" That got Carlos' attention.  
  
"What about Seb?" Carlos asked almost defensively but still genuinely curious about what Ricky was going to say.  
  
"You said no one knew, meaning you haven't told him about this. But you couldn't possibly think Seb wouldn't listen to you because now that I'm thinking about it he never argued with you, even before you guys got together. So why haven't you told him?" Ricky watched as Carlos thought deeply about his question, not giving an answer until a few moments later.  
  
"He's the one person I would never want to find out."  
  
"Why?" Ricky practically begged Carlos to tell him.  
  
"The last thing I want is for Seb to see how much of a loser he's dating." Both boys' eyes widened at that - Ricky couldn't believe what he was hearing and Carlos couldn't believe he actually said it.  
  
"Do you think he'll break up with you? Do you really think Seb is that shallow?" Now it was Ricky's turn to be defensive. Just like Carlos, he wasn't close with Seb at all but he knew Seb would never do something that heartless.  
  
"No-no of course not. He's…well he's perfect." Carlos smiled for the first time since the assault and a blush coated his cheeks. However, it was hard to see because of the dried blood, reminding Ricky that Carlos needed to be looked at as soon as they were done talking. "He's sweet, caring, funny. He's perfect in every way which is how I know he deserves better. I have so much baggage and maybe _he_ wouldn't break up with _me_ but I'd just drag him down with me and I…I don't want him to resent me or anything. He doesn't need to associate with me I-I can't eat with him at lunch because then maybe they'll pick on him too and he doesn't deserve that-"  
  
"And you do?" Ricky interrupted Carlos' spiraling. The boys made eye contact again and Carlos groaned, putting his face in his hands and hissing as his bruised eye and his hand made contact. "Dude everyone has baggage. I have baggage and so does Nini. We don't drag each other down - we build each other up. We don’t have secrets anymore and that's why we are starting to work so well again." Ricky gave Carlos a knowing look as he removed his head from his hands. "Seb needs to know about this, just like you would want to know if things were reversed. When he told me you guys don't eat together and he heard I was going to find you, you should have seen the look he gave me man. I think he thinks you're blowing him off." That's when Carlos' eyes widened and Ricky knew he was finally getting somewhere. He took out his phone and texted Seb, explaining the situation and asking him to come to pick Carlos up. As he expected, he immediately got a response - Seb was on his way. "He's coming here now." Ricky expected a negative reaction but was pleased when Carlos merely nodded, looking back down in shame. "Talk to him, Carlos. Talk to _us_. Whether you believe it or not, we are a family. I'll prove it to you one of these days." Carlos smiled at him and even though it seemed more like a grimace, Ricky felt like they were making progress. Before they could say anything else, they heard the doors being thrown open and frantic running following.  
  
"Carlos! Ricky!" The boys heard Seb shouting. Ricky leaned away from Carlos and towards the opening of the aisle so Seb could see him. Within seconds Seb was there. He froze at the sight of his beaten boyfriend on the floor but thankfully snapped out of it much quicker than Ricky did. Ricky moved further away as Seb fell to Carlos' side, immediately taking Carlos' face into his hands and inspecting every inch of his boyfriend's weak form. Carlos looked at Seb's face as Ricky saw the smile return.  
  
"Hey, honey." Ricky heard Carlos whisper. Seb stopped, both boys just staring at each other now. Seb reciprocated Carlos' smile.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart." Carlos let out a laugh and Seb pulled his boyfriend into a hug, but Ricky figures Carlos must have shown discomfort at that action as Seb almost immediately pulled away to inspect the injuries again. However, Carlos brushed it off and pulled his boyfriend back into a hug. Seb started crying into Carlos' hair and Carlos into Seb's chest. This is when Ricky decided to leave the pair alone. He asked Seb to keep him updated as he stood up, took one last look at the two before leaving the library.  
  
Ricky was going to prove to Carlos that he had people there to support and help him. He was going to prove that their theatre group was a family, and he knew exactly how to do it.  
  
-  
  
After Ricky left, Seb called Carlos' mother and carried him to the car, despite Carlos' protests that he could indeed walk and make phone calls. They spent the whole night talking. Carlos told Seb everything that had happened the previous year, with Ricky in the fall, and in the library that day. He shared his insecurities about the drama department and his fears about Seb associating with him, while Seb shared his own insecurities about Carlos not wanting to be seen with his more-feminine, makeup-wearing boyfriend. Both boys reassured the other that the claims weren't true and just as Ricky said, they didn't drag each other down but built each other up. He spent the whole weekend on bed rest (Seb's orders) as his boyfriend intensely took care of him. They watched movies, ate comfort food, and Seb held icepacks and heating pads to his Carlos' injured areas, swatting his boyfriend's hand away whenever he tried to do it himself. Seb told him stories of times he performed these same actions on his younger siblings which warmed Carlos' heart. Carlos loved how caring and protective his boyfriend was over his family and he somehow he fell more and more in love every time Seb gave him that same treatment.   
  
On Monday, Carlos and Seb walked hand in hand into the front doors of East High. This was one of the first times they had been so obvious at school, so when Carlos kept looking around to see who was looking at them, to see if _they_ were looking at them, Seb just squeezed his hand in reassurance. Seb walked Carlos to his locker and as the bell rang, Seb instructed that Carlos was to meet him in the cafeteria for lunch. Carlos didn't even protest, too infatuated with the boy in front of him who was giving him his signature innocent smile and doe eyes. Seb pecked Carlos' lips before going to homeroom, and as Carlos watched him leave, he got very excited about lunch.  
  
  
-  
  
The day that Carlos Rodriguez ate in the cafeteria for the first time since freshman year is a day he will never truly understand.  
  
When he entered the cafeteria, he was shocked to see more people than Natalie at Seb's lunch table. As Carlos got closer, he could make out everyone from "the group" as Ricky put it on Friday. Seb in his usual spot, Natalie to his right, followed by E.J, Gina, Kourtney, Nini, Ricky, Big Red, Ashlyn, and an empty spot with Seb's backpack on it that he'd like to think was being saved for him. Carlos was confused but hesitantly approached the table. As far as he knew they didn’t all eat together, so what was going on? When Seb saw him approaching, he broke out into the biggest smile and waved his boyfriend over. This caught the attention of the rest of the table who greeted Carlos as he sat down in the seat that Seb's backpack once occupied. Nobody questioned his bruised eye, limp, or absence from rehearsal on Friday afternoon, and Carlos was thankful.  
  
The lunch period went pretty smoothly: everyone engaged in small group conversations but no one brought up why all of a sudden they were eating together. Carlos almost forgot about the strangeness of the situation until he looked away from the table and saw his tormenters from across the room. But what he saw made him freeze. His main bully was sporting a bruise on his eye, mirroring the one still clearly visible on Carlos' face, and limping. Carlos couldn't look away, couldn't stop questioning who could have done that damage. Until he turned to meet Carlos' staring, and at this Carlos tensed and jerked which got Seb's attention. Seb followed Carlos' gaze and when he saw where it ended, he wasn't happy. The rest of the table noticed Seb's murderous glare, which let to E.J, Gina, and Seb standing up from their seats, his boyfriend banging uncharacteristically loudly on the table as he did so. The cafeteria went completely silent. The rest of the drama kids shot their own glares, Gina pulled out her phone, seemingly holding it up in a very threatening manner for the whole cafeteria to see, E.J formed a fist with his right hand and mimicked punching to a place that would indeed make a male limp, and Seb moved an arm in front of Carlos, giving his boyfriend a perfect view of purples and blues of bruises that covered his boyfriend's knuckles. The jocks immediately broke eye contact with the theatre table and sat down at their own.  
  
As E.J, Gina, and Seb sat back down, Seb wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and the conversations resumed as if nothing had happened. Carlos' eyes widened and he stared at each person at the table individually, looking for some sort of explanation, but he never got it. All he got was Ricky raising his milk carton in a mock toast, saying one thing that would forever be Carlos' only key for what went down that day.  
  
"To family." The rest of the table raised their beverages, repeating the toast and clinking their drinks together. Carlos looked over at Ricky and mouthed a 'thank you' to the only person he had doubts about at the beginning of the year. To the person who helped him, despite all his protests.  
  
Carlos would never get all the details of went down that day. No matter how much he begged and plead, the cast brushed it off and claimed nothing happened. All he knows is that he never got picked on again, he had a full lunch table for the rest of the year, and the jocks practically ran from him whether he was alone or with the group. The theatre kids continued to grow closer, even after the spring musical ended. They hung out on weekends, break, and at the expected cast parties that Ashlyn always seemed to throw, featuring several new additions of High School Musical: The Choosical. But most importantly Carlos found his place. He wasn't Miss Jenn's obsessive and bossy assistant or the sophomore no one listened to. He was a drama kid, student choreographer, and part of the group. The weird, quirky group of all his friends whom he came to love so much. And even though the circumstances were not ideal, he would forever be grateful for the day that he and Ricky spent lunch in the library together. Because at the end of the day, Carlos learned that they truly were a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted a oneshot for this scene since I first saw it so I decided to write it myself. I was hesitant to post this since I wasn't sure how I felt about it and truthfully I'm still not sure but I hope you guys enjoyed it:)


End file.
